fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Eris Heartfilia
Eris Heartfilia (H ス リ ス · ハ ー ト フ ィErisu Hātofiria) jest Magiem z Gildii Fairy Tail, w którymkolwiek chcesz do zespołu Natsu. Jest rok młodsza od Wendy, ale nie utknęła na wyspie Tenrou.Eris has always been seen from Bella, exceed. Popatrz Eris ma jasnoróżowe oczy i miętowe włosy do talii, które zwykle są związane przymocowaną bursztynową wstążką, w dolnym kucyku z boku głowy. Jest zaczepiony i ma zaokrąglony korpus. Jej (przypuszczalnie) wymiary to: biust, 92 cm; talia 58 cm; i biodra, 88 cm (36 cali, 24 cali, 35 cali). Pomarańczowa naszywka Fairy Tail zawiera się z boku jej głowy. Ponadto Eris nie nosi konsekwentnie tego samego stroju. Jednak zawsze ma pasek, który oprócz podtrzymywania spódnic zawiera magiczne mieszanki i mały nóż Memento Mori. Często nosi brązowe skórzane buty na wysokich obcasach. W młodości Eris miała na sobie kimono. Ubrana była w granatowy top, kimona bez rękawów, tunikę w brązowym kołnierzu wspartym na obi z obszernymi ćwiartkami i wysokimi skarpetkami z czerwonymi butami. Miała rękawy jakby oddzielone od reszty kimona. Z boku głowy nie miała kucyki, a jej włosy były luźne z gruszką z boku głowy w kształcie okrągłego bursztynu. Miała dławik z bursztynem pośrodku. Historia W młodości Eris została złożona w ofierze dla bogów, została wychowana przez wielu bogów z powodu jej ukrytych zdolności. W wieku około 7 lat opuściła bogów i postanowiła „się się”. Jednak nieświadomy zła tego świata poznała dwa facetów, dwa smoków, zaprzyjaźniające się z nimi i wyruszył w podróż do Magnolii. Tam poznała Natsu, idola jednego z chłopców i pomimo różnicy wieku połączyła się z nim. Namówił ją, do dołączyła do Fairy Tail. Trzy lata później Lucy Heartfilia dołączyła do gildii, która później ją adoptowała. Moce i umiejętności * Nature's Magic : pozwala jej przejść różne elementy. Niestety, może użyć tylko jednego poziomu na raz. * Poziom rośliny : jest to Magiczne zaklęcie, które przekazują Eris, rzucającemu, stosowane i / lub szybko odtwarzać rosnące rośliny do walki. Rośliny te są uprawiane o różnych właściwościach, w innym do zwykłych. Posiadają ulepszone umiejętności, które można wykorzystać na różne sposoby podczas walki. Ponieważ rośliny są częścią składową jej magii, rzucający może przywołać wszystko, od warzyw po duże mięsożerne tworzenie, a nawet używać ich jako tarczy, aby uchronić się przed atakiem. * Poziom ziemi : pozwala Eris przewodzić ziemię. Może tworzyć swoje klony z ziemi. Ten poziom pozwala tworzyć bronie prawie każdej postaci. * Pozycja wody : jest niezwykle utalentowana funkcja wody, która pozwala jej produkować, sterować i manipulować wodą. Może używać wody na wiele różnych sposobów, na przykład wytwarzając ostrza wodne, które mogą nawet ciąć twardą skałę i metal, używać z belek, otwierać fale o dużej mocy i sile, które mogą uszkodzić przeciwników, a nawet uwięzić przeciwników w wykonanych z nią mini- więzieniach fale. * Poziom ognia : Ta forma magii pozwala Eris Podłącz niebieskie płomienie do ataku na zamierzone cele i ma wystarczającą moc, aby całkowicie spalić kilka domów. Potrafi stworzyć coś w postaci zbroi, wszyscy oprócz niej spłoną po dotknięciu. * Poziom lodu : magia formy, która musi tworzyć listy zgodnie z jego wolą i kształtowaniem go w obiekcie Umiejętność Eris w zaklęciach do tworzenia lodu po dołączeniu do gildii używanych jej potajemnie (od wszystkich innych mistrza) być magiem klasy S. Jako użytkownik Ice Level, Eris nie lubi jednak zamrażać innych, może być na śmierć). * Poziom Błyskawicy : Eris jest bardzo wykwalifikowana na tym poziomie. Obejmuje jej generowanie i manipulowanie błyskawiczną i elektrycznością według potwierdzonego uznania, pełnej kontroli i jej manifestacji. Może atakować jedną lub obiema zasięgiem, aby tworzyć się wyładowania elektryczne z odległości lub z bliskiej odległości. Skutki wybuchu zależne od umiejętności użytkownika; Eris. Dzięki jego użyciu Eris może nie tylko generować błyskawice ze swoim ciałem, ale także sprawiać wrażenie, że są prawie z każdego miejsca, aby trafić przeciwników, zaskakując ich. Jasne światło z jej błyskawicy może być również używane do chwilowego oślepienia zasięgu. Ponadto, Połącz jak inne spontaniczne rodzaje magii, Błyskawica pozwala Eris utworzyć własne ciało w błyskawice, aby użyć ataków wroga, * Transformacja Magia : Eris jest bardzo wykwalifikowana w używaniu Magicznej Transformacji, która jest uważana za jedną z jej specjalizacji. Lista pozycji Przyjmujące wygląd zwierząt, zachowuje niektóre cechy postaci, takie jak charakterystyczne szpilki z bursztynem i kobietami rzęsy. * Zapalony intelekt : Eris wykazała się sprytnym intelektem i, co najważniejsze, głębokość znajomości magii i działania z jej świata. Jako 10-latka zrozumiała, jak działało zaklęcie Cobry, po krótkim obejrzeniu. * Ulepszony refleks : Eris ma niezwykły refleks, zwinność i reakcja w obliczu niebezpieczeństwa. * Zwiększona siła: '''w młodości Eris była w stanie łatwo rozbić duży stół na pół prostym ręką w dół pionowo, nawet bez pomocy Magii. * '''Ogromna moc magiczna : Jako mag klasy S z Gildii Wróżek, Eris posiada ogromną moc magiczną. Kiedy po raz pierwszy aktywowała Poziom Ziemi w Lucy, jej Moc Magiczna całkowicie zniszczyła otaczającą ją obejmującą obejmującą szeroką gamę Eris jest także na tyle duża, aby podnieść i manipulować całą rzeką, co Cana, kandydatka klasy S, była niewiarygodna. Jura skomentowała również, że czułość od niej ogromnej Moc Magicznej. Weapon * Memento Mori : Charakterystyczna broń Eris, krótki sztylet, który może zawierać jej moc, zaklęcia i ogólne zdolności magiczne według jej wyboru, co oznacza, że nie działa na wszystkich. Osobowość In her youth, Eris was known as "Rubella" because of her magic and gentle disposition. Still, at first she was very withdrawn and had reservations about who she was thanks to her uncontrolled powers. Although Makarov assured her that it was just a kind of Magic. Because of the incident of the past, which consisted of Lucy adopting her guild friend, Eris somehow gained the magic of transformation and her personality did not change. Now and then Eris is a loving and caring person who treats his friends and even strangers with kindness. Eris plays the role of a "little sister" in the guild and is often seen at the bar in the guild hall. He is rarely in a bad mood and can tolerate all guild quirks. According to her role as younger sister, Eris is very determined to protect her companions. Along with running the bar with Mirajane, he shows great talent not only in modeling, but also in piano and singing. It is very popular, not only among Fairy Tail members, but also among many people outside of the guild. He likes cooking and has his younger, boyish years. Eris was described by Lucy as a good chef, preparing food at home. Trivia * Her name comes from the Greek goddess Eris, goddess of discord, chaos and disorder. Discord, chaos and disorder are the magician's features when she is furious. * Not one god raised her, but several among them: Zeus, Artemida, Hestia and Athena. * She never met her parents except her day of delivery. * Her magic was once 'banned', but now it is 'forgotten'. Citations * (To Makarov) 'I ... I don't understand what's going on around me.' * (To Lisanna,'''retrospection) 'Lisa's big sister, never change! It's my wish!' * (To '''Lisanna) 'You are playing innocence. Maybe you used to be the most important for them, but now is just as important, so don't hurt Lucy!' * (To Lucy) 'Thank you, that's not enough. It's not enough to repay you.' * (To Lucy)' How could they ?! How could they hurt someone so extraordinary ?! ' * (To Fairy Tail) 'I never left you. Even when Lucy left.Not did you change even after seven years ?!'